Cerita Fiksi Hades and Persephone
by Aisyah Alexandrovna Pushkina
Summary: Hades jatuh cinta pada Persephone lalu menculik nya, tapi yang ini beda... Ini cerita fiksi nya... By: Shun
1. Chapter 1

**CERITA FIKSI**

**Hades dan Persephone**

Hari Minggu yang cukup cerah…burung-burung berkicau dengan cerianya matahari bersinar lembut, angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, pasti bagi para remaja hanya satu yang harus dilakukan pada saat-saat seperti ini.

"Nge-date…" kata seorang cowok manis… Namun…. saat ia akan melangkah keluar…

"Eit… mau kemana lu Shun?" tanya Ikki

"Eh…a…ha…ha…niisan, mau ke warung bentar." jawab Shun gugup.

"Boong aja! Ke warung rapi banget ? Udah… cepet beres-beres rumah, minggu ini bagian lu jaga rumah, gak boleh keluar ! Gue yang mau nge-date sama Esmeralda."

"Aaaahh…gua juga mau nge-date sama June, niisaan!"

"Perjanjian adalah perjanjian!"

"Tapi…"

"Kagak ada! Udah sana , niisan pergi dulu ya…. Esmeralda darling I'm coming!" kata Ikki senang lalu pergi.

"Dasar pelit…lit…lit…Huuh…"sungut Shun.

Dan ia pun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan beres-beres Shun lemes, bener-bener gak bersemangat ngedesah melulu…Dia ngeliat keluar terus dari jendela kamarnya…Tiba-tiba ia dapat ide…dan…

"Halo…." kata nya membuka percakapan.

"Halo! Oi lu dimana sich? kata nya mau ngajak gua nge game?"

"Nge-date June… nge-date! Otak lu game mulu sih?"

"Terserah deh…dimana lu sekarang kok gak jemput gua?"

"Di rumah, gak boleh keluar sama niisan Ikki" jawab Shun lemes.

"Lho memang kenapa?" tanya June bingung.

"Soalnya hari Minggu kemaren gua dah janji kalo gua yang harus jaga rumah, sementara dia nge-date. Jadi kita gantian!"

"Tapi…. biasanya juga kan, tuh rumah bisa lu tinggal kapan aja!"

"Ya, tapi lu tau sendiri belakangan ini kasus babi ngepot dan tuyul celeng lagi merebak ke mana-mana."

"Oh…gitu, tapi rumah gua aja gak kenapa-kenapa. Kenapa lu mesti jaga-jaga begitu?"

"Itu karena…karena… tuyul nya cuma nyatronin rumah gua!"

"Haaa? Busyet deh, lu udah pernah liat belom…?"

"Udah…"

"Kayak gimana bentuk nya?"

"Males deskripsiin nya, mending lu tanya aja langsung sama tuyul nya, nih!" kata Shun seraya memberikan hp nya ke si tuyul.

"Ahahaha… ngawur aja lu!" kata June gak percaya.

"_Halo… mbak, mbak ngefans sama saya ya?_" sahut sebuah suara freaks dari seberang.

"ARRRGGGHHH…." June histeris dan merinding ketika mendengar suara tuyul itu.

"Udah…udah… jangan gangguin pacar gua! Balikin hp nya!" kata Shun kesal.

"_Tapi mas… bener nya sih saya ini bukan tuyul, cuma hantu anak kecil aja. Trus si babi juga bener nya boneka babi saya… kita gak suka nyolong, cuma kita kesini karena… karena…_"

"Karena apa?" tanya Shun.

"_Di kejar sama orang ini, dialah orang yang suka nyolongin barang-barang milik orang!_" jelas hantu boneka pig ikut mengangguk.

"UAPHAAAAAAA?" Shun kaget setengah mampus saat melihat foto yang di tunjuk kan si hantu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah foto Deathmask!

"Jadi itulah sebab nya kita cuma nyatronin rumah mas, minta di tolongin sama mas!" kata hantu itu.

Tiba-tiba Deathmask pun datang dengan pakaian lusuh, bawa karung dan alat pemungut sampah. (pemulung nih? ^_^)

"Whoi! Tuyul buangke! Jangan kabur lu! Pala lu menarik buat di pajang tauk!" kata Deathmask tanpa ampun.

Sementara hantu yang lebih mirip Upin,Ipin daripada hantu kecil itu, bersembunyi di belakang Shun.

"Eh bishounen buluk! Serahin gak tuh tuyul!"

"Dia bukan tuyul, tapi hantu kecil biasa. Kurang ajar juga lu! Ternyata rumor itu salah! Seharus nya jadi kepiting ngepot sama kepiting celeng!" balas Shun.

"Masa bodo! Serahin tuh tuyul! Atau gua kirim lu ke Meikai!" ancam Deathmask.

"Tinggal balik lagi, apa susah nya, Meikai ama Dunia atas kan, ibarat Stasiun Depok sama Bojonggede! Udah pulang lu sono!"

"Sialan! Rasain nih, SEKISHIKI MEIKAI-HA!"

Shun tiba-tiba menghilang dan dalam sekejap ZEEEPPP…

"Kok bisa balik lagi?" tanya DM bingung.

"Kan udah gua bilang! Lagian jurus cuma atu aja belagu! Udah sono pergi, sebelum gua serang balik lu kepiting rebus!"

"Hhh… awas lu!" dan Deathmask pun pergi.

Bersamaan dengan itu si hantu dan boneka pig nya, menghilang ke angkasa. Yang arti nya mereka udah gak gentayangan lagi.

(Kok… malah jadi tuyul sih? o.O)

"Hhh… ni Author macem-macem aja sih! Segala hantu di sebut-sebut!" gumam Shun, lalu ia pun mengambil hp nya lagi.

(Author: Huh! Dasar! Adek ama Kakak sama aja!)

Tut…tut…tut…tut…

dan…

"Halo… June?"

"S…Sh…Shun, tu…tuyul nya?"

"Udah pergi! Ternyata dia cuma hantu anak kecil biasa! Muka nya aja mirip Upin,Ipin! Yang suka nyolong itu ternyata si Damie…" jelas Shun.

"Hah? o.O" June heran, tiba-tiba ekspresi nya berubah.

"Ya, bener… Lu kesini aja deh, jangan lupa bawa tas, buku, and alat-alat tulis!" kata Shun santai.

"Mo ngapain bawa alat-alat tulis?" tanya June makin bingung.

"Bawa aja! Cepetan ya… gua tunggu!"

Tak lama kemudian June pun datang, dan pas June masuk ke dalam rumah, tiba-tiba hujan turun deras banget. Shun langsung menghidup kan perapian dan menyuguh kan minuman hangat buat June dan dia sendiri. Sesekali dia usap-usap tangan nya. Dan membayang kan.

"_Pasti niisan Ikki lagi ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan nih, udah ujan, dingin, pasti nya dia bakal meluk neesan Esmeralda._" batin Shun.

Sementara itu, June meniup teh nya dan meminum nya sedikit-sedikit. Shun lalu menengok ke arah June.

"_Sebener nya gua juga bisa sih… tapi, June mana mau? Dia khan gak suka situasi romantis kayak gini!_" batin Shun lagi.

Lalu Shun berbalik dan memukul dahi nya dengan tangan nya berkali-kali. Hingga mau tak mau membuat June bertanya-tanya.

"Oi… lu kenapa sih? Dari tadi mukulin jidad melulu?" tanya June penasaran.

"Gak… btw mana buku ama alat-alat tulis nya?"

"Nih, buat apaan sih?"

"Bawel amat sih yank…" kata Shun.

"Yank… yank… gigi lu peank!" kata June kesal.

"Erggghhh… gua grepein juga lu lama-lama!" kata Shun.

"Naaannnniii? Dasar OTAK MESUM!" ejek June.

"Cewek BANCI Gak FEMININ!" balas Shun.

"Eh… enak aja! Suka-suka gua dong mo jadi cewek tomboy ato gak!" balas June lagi.

"Suka-suka gua juga dong!" sungut Shun.

"Ngomong lagi gua putusin lu!" ancam June.

"Putusin aja!" kata Shun membuang muka.

"Oh… gitu ya, O.K. kita pu-"

"Hehehe… gak kok becanda!" kata Shun nyengir sambil membekap mulut June.

"Mmmhhh….! Dasar bego!" kata June setelah lepas dari bekapan Shun.

"Udah cepetan tulis!"

"Tulis apa?" tanya June.

"Kemaren kan ada pr, suruh bikin cerita fiksi berdasar kan Mitologi, June!"

"Oh… itu…"

"Ya udah cepet kerjain!" suruh Shun.

Chapter Two …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two…

**CERITA FIKSI**

**Hades dan Persephone**

Dan mereka pun mengerjakan tugas tersebut sama-sama. Hujan masih terus turun dengan derasnya. Sudah hampir sejam mereka ngerjain pr berdua….June tampak asik sendiri dengan cerita yang ia tulis, sesekali ia tertawa saat Shun malah sebalik nya, Dia bingung mau nulis apa, dan sesekali mengacak-acak rambut nya, Shun kesal dan akhirnya merebut buku tulis June.

" 'Kisah Cinta Julius Caesar dan Cleopathra' . Hah… kok lu bisa aja sih dapat ide segitu gampang nya?" tanya Shun heran.

Dibaca nya cerita fiksi June, dan ternyata emang bener lucu! Sampai pegel mulut nya gara-gara ketawa.

"Ha…ha…ha… aduh… sakit… hehehe…" kata Shun lalu meminum teh nya.

"Segitu lucu nya ya? Kata gua sih biasa aja tuh!" tanya June.

Lalu June menyandarkan tangan nya ke telapak tangan nya, sambil memperhatikan Shun yang lagi minum teh. Shun merasa risih di liatin kayak gitu, walau sebener nya dalem hati dia seneng sih. Ngeliat cewek nya mengagumi diri nya.

(Author: Halah! :p )

"Kenapa sih ngeliatain gua mulu? Kagum ya?" tanya Shun GeeR.

"Iya sih… huh kok gua jadi jujur gini sih? Tapi kalo gua liat ternyata lu ganteng juga ya Shun?"

"Pasti dong!" kata Shun PeDe.

"Apalagi kali lu nyeringai-nyeringai gimana gitu, trus coba deh kalo lu ubah penampilan lu!" kata June sambil tak henti nya memandangi Shun.

"Ubah penampilan? Jadi kayak gimana?" tanya Shun.

"Rambut nya di cat jadi kayak waktu lu jadi Hades, gua gak suka sih lu jadi Hades! Gua suka penampilan luar nya doang!" kata June tersenyum.

"Hades?" gumam Shun.

"IYA! Bener! Hades! Makasih June! lu udah ngasih inspirasi buat gua!" kata Shun sambil menjabat tangan June.

"Ha? Maksud nya lu mau ngubah penampilan lu?" tanya June bingung.

"Bukan! Tapi gua mau bikin cerita Hades dan Persephone!" kata Shun sambil memegang pulpen dan buku tulis nya.

June : _Sweatdrop_

"Haah… ternyata lu gak ngedengerin omongan gua ya? Padahal jarang-jarang kan gua ngomong kayak gitu! Jarang-jarang kan, gua bilang kalo gua seneng liat lu!" kata June.

"Eh… maaf lu ngomong apa?" tanya Shun sambil terus nulis.

"Gak…gak jadi! Hhh… dasar!" kata June kesal.

Sekarang gantian June yang bengong. Sementara si Shun, tangan nya gak berhenti ngegerakin pulpen nya. Persis deh sama June sebelum Shun dapat ide tadi. Di luar hujan masih gak berhenti, entah udah berapa jam June ada di rumah Shun, berdua saja dengan cowok nya itu. Tak lama kemudian Shun selesai dengan cerita… Dan…

"Mmmmuuuaaahhhh… makasih ya June ku sayank!" kata Shun sambil memeluk June dari belakang.

"Iiiihh… lu nih! Emang lu kira gua bantal apa? Bentar-bentar di peluk kayak gitu! Lu kenapa sih?" tanya June kesal sambil mengelap pipi nya.

"Soal nya tadi lu udah bantuin gua, lu udah ngasih ide jadi sekarang cerita gua udah selesai deh… Arigatou June!" kata Shun senang.

"Ya…ya… apa kata lu aja deh, mana liat cerita nya?"

"Boleh, tapi baca berdua ya…" bujuk Shun.

"Hmm… terserah." jawab June innocent.

"_Yes… gua bisa meluk dia nih, kalo dia gak sadar, karena ke asikan baca! Horeee!_" batin Shun sambil tersenyum mesum.

Mereka berdua baca cerita tersebut di dalam hati, sambil membayangkan gambaran dari cerita tersebut. Tentu nya dalam versi mereka masing-masing. June membayangkan kalau Hades, Persephone, dan tokoh lain nya, adalah Hades yang sering muncul di lukisan-lukisan klasik atau patung-patung di museum!

Maka di mulailah kisah Hades dan Persephone…

Hades, adalah salah satu dari tiga orang dewa Olympus terkuat dia lah yang memimpin Underworld… Dengan segala kekejaman dan kesadisan nya. Ia membuat berbagai rintangan untuk para roh.

Suatu hari Hades meninggalkan Kastil nya ia berencana patroli di Gunung Etna dan pergi menuju dunia atas dengan kereta kuda emas nya. Dan pakaian serba gelap mencerminkan bahwa ia adalah orang yang sangat tidak peduli dengan orang lain.

(Author: Kalo Shun pake baju serba gelap, percis mayat idup ya? ^_^)

Namun tanpa ia sadari, saat ia melintas dekat taman bunga di Padang Nysa, dewa Cinta, Eros (Shun membayangkan Eros itu Aphrodite) memanah hati nya, sehingga ia jatuh cinta kepada Persephone anak perempuan Demeter, yang sedang memetik bunga. Hades menghentikan kereta kuda emas nya. Dan…

(Dalam bayangan Shun, Persephone itu June, dan dia Hades!)

Hades: "Hei kau gadis cantik yang sedang memetik bunga, siapa kah nama mu ?" tanya Hades pada Persephone.

Persephone yang terlihat terkejut dengan ragu-ragu menjawab pertanyaan Hades.

Persephone: "Nama ku Persephone, anak perempuan Demeter. Ka…kau sendiri…si…siapa?"

Hades: "Aku adalah Hades, dewa Underworld, putra tertua Cronos, dan salah satu dari tiga dewa tertinggi di Olympus."

Persephone: "Ja…jadi kau adalah Hades, kau adalah paman ku?"

Hades: "Iya sih, tapi jangan panggil paman dong! Khan saya masih muda dan ganteng." kata Hades.

Sementara itu June yang sedang membaca bingung. "Hades muda dan ganteng? kalo Julius Caesar sih iya, tapi Hades…" kata June membayang kan Hades versi lukisan klasik.

Persephone: "Iya sih, tapi maksud mu menghampiri ku itu, apa?"

Hades: "Aku jatuh cinta pada mu, sejak pertama ku melihat mu… Ku mohon jadilah istriku dan ikut lah ke Underworld bersama ku.

Persephone: "_Ini pasti ulah si dewa Cinta kunyuk itu!_" batin Persephone.

Hades: "Bagaimana ? Kau akan jadi ratu di Underworld, semua yang kau ingin kan akan ku kabul kan…"

Persephone: "Aku tidak mau… aku tidak ingin menjadi istri mu!"

Hades: "Okelah kalo begitu!"

"_Ni Hades apa Warteg Boys sih? o.O_" batin June.

Hades: "Terpaksa aku melakukan ini pada mu!" lalu Hades mengeluar kan sapu tangan nya yang sudah di beri obat bius… Dan Persphone pun pingsan.

"Emang di zaman itu ada obat bius apa?" tanya June heran.

"Gak tau… tapi bikin aja, kan fiksi!" jawab Shun.

"Oh… iya…ya."

Lalu Hades membawa Persephone ke Kastil nya, dan menahan nya di sana. Sementara itu Demeter, ibu Persephone… menangis pada kakak nya Zeus!

Demeter : "Khu…uh…hu…uh…hiks…uh… akaaaang! Aku mau Persephone balik! Khu…uh…hu…uh…"

Zeus : "Aduh, teteh… jangan nangis atuh! Itu manusia kesusahan! Semenjak teteh nangis, dunia teh anu ngalamin musim dingin terus!"

Demeter: "Pokok na mah, Persephone kudu balik akang!"

Zeus: "Iya…iya… nanti akang usahain, biar si Hades mau ngebalikin Persephone ya…"

Demeter: "Pokok nya secepat mungkin! Khu…uh…hu…uh…hiks…"

Zeus: "Iya…iya… tapi berhenti nangis dulu!"

Demeter: "HUUAAAAA!" (nangis seperti Shinzou)

Zeus: "Aduuhhh… teteeehh…" kata Zeus sambil menutup telinga nya…

"Shun! Ni cerita Hades and Persephone apa kisah 'Keluarga Cemara' sih?"

"Nama nya juga fiksi! bawel banget seh lu?"

"Huh…" sungut June.

Kemudian Zeus yang merasa bahwa manusia jadi merugi, sesegera mungkin menemui Hades dan bernegosiasi dengan nya…

Zeus: "Hades! Kembali kan Persephone!" kata Zeus.

Hades: "Gak mau! Gua jatuh cinta sama dia sejak pandangan pertama adik ku!"

Zeus: "Tapi kak, Dunia jadi merugi akibat hal ini!"

Hades: "Bodo amat! Kalo situ butek emang salah guwe?"

Zeus: "Tapi, kita semua sudah sepakat untuk menguasai dunia secara bersama-sama kan?" bujuk Zeus.

Hades: "Hhh… baik lah, tapi izin kan Persephone memakan buah delima ini, sebagai rasa cinta ku yang dalam pada nya."

Zeus: "Baik lah… Aaaaaa…."

Hades: "Whoi! Whoi! Bukan lu yang makan! Persephone! Persephone!" kata Hades dan dengan segera merebut buah tersebut.

Hades: "Untung belom kegigit! Nah, Persephone makanlah!" kata Hades lagi.

Persephone: "Baik lah… terima kasih." dan Persephone pun memakan buah delima tersebut.

Lalu Persephone dan Zeus kembali ke Olympus menemui Demeter. Sesampai nya di sana Demeter pun berhenti menangis dan memeluk erat putri nya.

Demeter: "Aduh…ndoro putri… kamu kemana aja toh nak ? Ibu khawatir"

Persephone: "Aku gak pa-pa kok bu… tapi…"

Demeter: "Tapi apa toh nak?"

Persephone: "Aku terlanjur cinta sama Hades! Kami berdua bagaikan Pasha Ungu dan Rossa, kami tak terpisah kan…"

Demeter: "APAAAA?"

DERENDEEENGG!

(Author: Pinjem ya Ken-san ^_^)

Persephone: "Aku harus pergi, menemui Hades. Selamat tinggal bu… I'm Sorry Good Bye…"

Demeter: "Persephone! Persephone! HUAAAAAA!" Demeter pun menangis lagi.

Zeus: "Aduuh… teteh kenapa lagi sih?" tanya Zeus yang datang dari kantor nya.

Sementara itu di Bumi…

Manusia: "Wah… musim semi akhir nya ada lagi…" namun tiba-tiba… SYUUUU…

Manusia: "HUWAAAA! Kok bersalju lagi sih?"

Demeter: "Persephone pergi lagi akang!"

Zeus: "Haa? Kok bisa?"

Demeter: "Pokok nya bawa dia balik! Khu…uh…hu…uh…"

Zeus: "Iya…iya, teteh… akang langsung ke sana."

Lalu Zeus menemui Hades lagi… dan ia terkejut melihat Persephone menangis di pelukan Hades.

Zeus: "Persephone kenapa kamu balik lagi?" tanya Zeus heran.

Persephone: "Aku gak mau Om! Aku sayang, aku Cinta Mati sama Hades, dan Cinta Mati Harus Di Jaga Sampai Mati, seperti kata Mulan Jameela!"

Zeus: "Iya… tapi ibu mu itu menangis terus! Bumi bisa hancur!"

Hades: "Tapi dia udah bilang sendiri kalau dia ingin bersama ku, Zeus!"

Zeus: "Tapi bagaimana dengan bumi Hades ?"

Hades: "Aku tak mau tau!"

Zeus: "Baik lah… begini saja, selama setengah tahun pertama ku minta Persephone bersama ibu nya, dan setengah tahun berikut nya bersama mu. Dan seterus nya begitu!"

Hades: "Hmm… baik lah ini semata-mata demi bumi. Sayang ku ku harap kamu ngerti ya…" kata Hades.

Persephone: "Baik lah… aku setuju… Nah Om Zeus tolong buat ibu mengerti…"

Zeus: "Hmm… Baik lah… aku pergi dulu!"

Lalu Zeus pun pergi, tahun berikut nya Persephone tinggal bersama Demeter selama enam bulan, dan enam bulan berikut nya bersama Hades. Dan begitu lah seterus nya… Hal ini lah yang menyebab kan pergantian musim di bumi…

**HADES and PERSEPHONE**

**THE  
END**

"Ha…ha…ha… ada-ada aja lu bikin cerita!" kata June setelah membaca.

"He…he… khan yang ngasih inspirasi lu, btw maksud lu tadi, lu bilang Hades jelek itu apa? Emang lu bayangin nya gimana?" tanya Shun heran.

"Gua bayangin Hades, Persephone, and yang laen berdasar kan lukisan-lukisan klasik." kata June polos.

"Haa? Aduuhh… kenapa gak lu bayangin kalo gua Hades and lu Persephone nya?"

"He? Gak sudi gua, lagian lu mau gua suka ama lu karena pengaruh buah delima?"

"Ya gak lah… Jangan sampe!"

"Tapi bener nya lu suka ama gua alasan nya apa?" tanya Shun.

"Lu beruntung! Gua truely suka ama lu kok! Swear gak ada niat tersembunyi" kata June tulus.

"Fuh… syukur deh… Thank's ya!" jawab Shun lega.

"No Problem…" kata June sambil mengedip kan mata nya.

Lalu hari senin nya, Shun mem presentasikan cerita nya sesuai pr yang ia dapat. Namun sayang, cerita nya kalah bagus sama cerita Seiya. Cerita Seiya judul nya, 'Kisah Cinta Rama dan Shinta' , Seiya Rama nya, Miho Shinta nya.

(Auhtor: Kalah bagus, apa kalah narsis? ^_^)

**CERITA FIKSI**

**HADES and PERSEPHONE**

**THE END **

(Author: Kalo ada yang salah maafin ya… ^^)


End file.
